


you’re really good at that

by caitlesshea



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cops, Firefighters, Getting Together, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: A collection of Tumblr prompt fills, episode codas, fics, etc...
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 45
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

**1\. Rescue**

“I don’t need to be **rescued**!” TK breathes in heavily and exhales.

“I never said you did.” Carlos says with his ever infuriating patience.

“I told you about what happened in New York so you’d understand why I left the other night. Not so you could throw it in my face.”

“I didn’t throw it in your face.”

“You said you wanted to _help_ me.”

Carlos looks away and TK feels only sadness at this exchange, any anger long gone.

“I didn’t mean with…well.” Carlos gestures around helplessly.

“Addiction?” TK supplies and Carlos nods.

“I just meant, help you, as in be _there_ for you.”

“You could’ve said that.”

“I know.” Carlos says as he walks closer. TK smiles as his hands find warm hips to wrap around.

“You’re not the only one who needs someone.” Carlos breathes against his lips and TK smiles as he closes the distance and kisses him.

**2\. Lap**

“C’mon. C’mon. Just one more **lap**.” Carlos laughs at the expression on TK’s face.

“I hate you.” TK says, scowling, but without heat.

“I don’t think you doooo.” Carlos sing songs as he bumps his shoulder against TK’s.

“Ugh. I hate this game!” TK throws his controller onto the coffee table and leans back into the couch.

The pout and crossed arms are too cute to be considered threatening, and Carlos can’t help it, he laughs, hard. So hard that he tips sideways and his face lands in TK’s shoulder.

“That game is definitely rigged.”

“It’s probably because you didn’t do any driving in New York.” Carlos jokes and TK shoves at him.

“Shut up.”

Carlos grabs TK with his momentum and shifts him so TK’s sitting on his lap. He leans his head up just as TK leans down and he kisses him. He wraps his hands around TK as he feels fingers in his hair, and swipes his tongue into TK’s mouth, the game long forgotten.

**3\. Hold**

“Got room for one more?” TK asks startling Carlos as he looks up from the book he’s reading. Carlos nods and TK breathes a sigh of relief as he sits down at the table across from him.

Carlos closes his book and sets it down on the table and then he leans back in his chair. It shouldn’t be hot but it is. TK can make out the outline of his biceps through his button down and it’s doing things to him.

“I’m sorry. About the other night.”

Carlos just nods at him and he looks like he’s going to get up but he just leans forward instead.

“I won’t **hold** it against you.”

TK smiles, glad that he didn’t misread the situation or overstep when he asked Michelle where Carlos likes to hang out.

“Yeah?”

“But on one condition.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmm.” Carlos nods. “You have to let me buy you a coffee.” He flicks his eyes towards the counter and TK smiles.

“Deal.”

**4\. Hot**

“Ow! That’s **hot**.”

“You should use an oven mit.”

“Ha. Ha.” TK rolls his eyes at his dad as he brings the dish to the table. “You think you’re funny.”

“Oh I know I am.” Owen responds just as the doorbell rings. “I’ll get it!” His dad sing songs as he opens the door.

“Carlos! Welcome.”

“Captain Strand.” Carlos nods to his dad as he looks around their house.

“Well, I’m out. You boys have fun!”

TK curses the day he decided to move in with his dad as Carlos comes into the kitchen.

“What’s all this?” Carlos looks around at the table set for two and the dinner TK made.

“It’s dinner. Ya know, cause it’s after our shifts.”

Carlos smiles at him as he comes up close to kiss his cheek.

“For after our shift, huh?”

TK smiles as he sits down across from Carlos.

“Yeah.”

**5\. Scared**

“I don’t want to do this.” TK grumbles.

“What are you **scared**?” Carlos laughs and TK glares at him.

“No. Fuck, they even _smell_ hot.”

“It’s just a chicken wing!”

“It’s practically orange there’s so much hot sauce on it.”

Carlos actually laughs _at_ him this time and TK picks up the wing and takes a bite.

“Shit.” TK rubs a napkin across his mouth. “I’m not eating any more.”

“They aren’t that bad.”

“Then you try.”

“Fine.” Carlos grabs a chicken wing off of TK’s plate and takes a bite. After a moment he drops the wing and grabs the glass of milk on the table.

“Oh shit.”

“Told you.” TK laughs and leans over to kiss him, which was a mistake.

“Shit.” TK reaches up to his lips that are now tingling and grabs his own milk, which just causes Carlos to laugh again.

“Tacos?”

“Tacos.”


	2. one-word prompts (2)

**1\. Water**

“Hey Tyler, I got called into a shift - ”

TK snorts the **water** he’s drinking right up his nose and laughs at Carlos’ startled look as he puts his shirt on and looks over at Owen.

“Captain Strand.”

“Carlos.” Owen’s smirking and TK prays for the ground to swallow him up but then Carlos shakes his head and comes over to him.

“Sorry. I got called into a shift.”

“It’s okay.” TK pushes a thermos of coffee his way and Carlos smiles at him and kisses his cheek before glancing at Owen.

“I’ll call you.”

“Mmm.” TK glances at Carlos as he leaves and then turns to his dad.

“What?” TK glares and Owen smirks.

“That’s new.”

TK shrugs. “I guess.”

“He called you Tyler.” Owen smiles at him and TK groans and he knows he can’t hide the blush rising up his neck and onto his cheeks.

“He does that.”

“I can’t believe you told him your name.”

“Uh, I didn’t exactly. Tell him.”

“Explain.”

_Shit_.

**2\. Scare**

Carlos smirks over his beer bottle as TK raises an eyebrow at him. It’s enough of a moment that Carlos saunters over to him and leans against his back. He flattens himself along TK and breathes into his ear.

“ **Scared** , Tyler?”

TK’s breath hitches, and whether it’s at the sound of his first name or Carlos’ breathy whisper he’ll never know, but he doesn’t mind.

TK leans further down onto the pool table, left arm outstretched as he turns his head to look at Carlos.

“Never.” TK sinks the shot without even looking and Carlos’ pupils dilate and he sucks in a breath.

As soon as TK turns, Carlos pushes him against the pool table. He takes pleasure in the way TK’s breath hitches as he leans in closer.

His lips are almost touching TK’s when he leans his arm around to grab the pool stick, turning his body so they’re flush together.

“My turn.”


	3. cliché tropes and prompts

**10\. You confessed your feelings and we’re about to kiss but we get interrupted**

TK looks up from cleaning the fire truck and sees Carlos standing there with tupperware in his hands, smiling softly at him.

“Hey. Thought I’d swing by and bring you lunch, since I know you’re on a double.”

“Seriously? I love you, thank you.” TK says as he takes the container of leftover tamales out of Carlos’ hands.

It’s only when he notices Carlos’ ‘deer in headlights expression’ that he realizes what he said.

“Uh.”

“Hey, TK, you gonna share with the rest of us?” Judd comes walking over, smiling widely until he takes in the looks on their faces.

“I think I’ll just help Paul in the kitchen.” Judd turns around and practically runs away.

TK laughs a little, if only to diffuse the tension between them now. They haven’t been dating for very long, and while he didn’t mean to tell Carlos how he felt, _quite_ like that, he does feel that way.

“I really do, you know? Love you.” TK says quietly as he looks up at Carlos. Carlos smiles at him and pulls him closer.

“I know, Tiger. I love you, too.”

**20\. You’re in a coma and I confess all my feelings only for you to wake up**

Carlos hates this, absolutely _hates_ it. Hates stupid fires and reckless firefighters. But not so reckless that they don’t run into burning buildings to save small children.

Only the child made it out in time and TK is lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

“Stupid.” Carlos mutters as he paces back and forth next to TK. “What were you thinking?”

He looks down at TK and sits roughly in the chair. He grabs one of TK’s hands and holds it close to his face.

“I can’t lose you, Tiger. I only just found you.” Carlos leans against TK’s hand and jolts when he feels it start to twitch.

“Won’t lose me.” TK mumbles and Carlos smiles. He looks up at TK just as those pretty eyes open to look straight at him.

“Tyler.” Carlos chokes out a sob.

The hand he’s holding tightens around his and Carlos breathes for the first time in hours.

**29\. You’re leaving for something dangerous and I can’t help but kiss you**

“‘Los! Wait!” TK runs over to where Carlos is pulling on his bullet proof vest, ignoring the looks from the other cops and the snickers from his own team.

“TK? What?” Carlos looks at him quizzically. TK knows he’s acting irrational, that he and Carlos are good, solid, friends, and that he’s the reason that Carlos has agreed to go at a snail’s pace as far as romantic feelings are involved, but TK can’t let him go into this mess without letting him know how he feels.

“Just. Be safe.” TK whispers and kisses Carlos once, quickly. It’s enough though, for Carlos to understand, because he pulls TK flush to him and kisses him firmly, all tongues and teeth, and claiming.

Carlos breaks the kiss as TK stares blinking at him, as Carlos smirks and begins to walk away.

“Always, Tiger.” Carlos turns and says and TK nods, pleased, if not completely nervous.

“Always.”


	4. TK, you hit?!

_“TK, you hit?!”_

Carlos can’t get the words out of his head. The gunshots, Paul’s shout. TK hitting the floor. It’s all replaying in slow motion.

_He pulled his gun on a kid._

A kid. When Carlos had heard the shot, he and another officer had run in. He barely had time to see TK falling before he was pointing his gun at the shooter. Except the shooter was a small child, who was screaming uncontrollably next to an unconscious man and an inconsolable woman.

He wasn’t even supposed to be there. The call was medical, for fire and rescue, but a crowd had formed outside, so PD was called to assist.

And then the gunshot. And Paul’s voice coming through the radio. Carlos doesn’t think he’s ever run as fast as he had when he heard Paul shout TK’s name.

They made it into the house just as TK fell to the ground, Owen shouting and trying to stop the blood from pouring out of TK’s side.

The rest is a blur. TK being loaded into an ambulance as the scene was secured.

He doesn’t even know how he got here.

Here being the hospital, as Carlos sits next to TK’s hospital bed waiting, _begging_ , for him to wake up.


	5. I don’t want to impose.

Carlos can’t stop the tears from falling as he strokes TK’s hair. He can’t stop touching TK, wanting to be as close as possible.

He snakes his hand up under the hospital gown, where some of TK’s skin is still warm.

He feels Paul’s hand squeeze his shoulder as everyone exits the room leaving Carlos alone with TK again.

He moves his hand down to TK’s squeezing gently, praying to a god he doesn’t believe in to just let TK wake up.

He wants to say so many things. He wants to finish their phone call from earlier that was interrupted, of TK whining about Buttercup.

He wants, he wants, he wants. He squeezes TK’s hand again.

“C’mon, Tiger.” Carlos whispers as he leans closer to TK’s face.

“Tiger. That’s a new one.” Owen’s teasing voice startles Carlos and he can feel the blush rising high on his cheeks.

“Yeah. It’s. Well he doesn’t really like Tyler.”

“Oh, that I know.” Owen laughs as he grabs TK’s other hand. Carlos smiles and goes back to brushing TK’s hair out of his face, the gesture more soothing to him than TK, he guesses.

Neither of them say anything, both just sitting and watching TK’s chest rise and fall. Carlos is about to move his right hand back up to TK’s arm when he feels a twitch.

“TK.” Carlos says breathlessly. Owen takes notice and squeezes TK’s hand.

“TK, can you hear us?” Owen leans forward and Carlos squeezes TK’s hand again.

TK frowns before he groans and Carlos can tell he’s struggling to open his eyes.

“C’mon, TK. Open your eyes.” Carlos leans closer as Owen pushes the button for the doctor.

“‘Los?” TK whispers as his eyes slowly open.

“Yeah, TK. I’m here. So is your dad.”

TK slowly moves his head towards Owen who leans against him as softly as he can, whispering words Carlos can’t hear.

Carlos is about to give them some privacy and try to wash his blotchy face when he feels TK squeeze his hand, so he stays.


	6. 1x08 AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before 1x08. Just Tarlos fluff.

The knock on the door surprises Owen. Not many people know where he and TK live. He’s only _slightly_ hoping it’s Zoe. He’s not sure he’s ready for TK to meet her and he hasn’t been feeling well after his last chemo treatment.

He opens the door and finds the last person he thought he’d see standing on his doorstep in civilian clothes.

“Officer Reyes. What can I do for you?”

“Hi Captain Strand, I’m actually - ”

“He’s here for me.” TK says as he comes up to the front door to grab Carlos’ hand.

Oh.

_Oh_.

“Carlos made you soup.”

Carlos holds up a bag that presumably has soup in it to show him as TK leads them all into the kitchen.

“TK told me what you like to eat, don't worry.” Carlos says as he unpacks the containers. “Here Tyler, heat this one up.”

Carlos hands one container to TK, and wait? Did he just call him _Tyler_?

“TK?”

“I told Carlos you haven’t been feeling well and since he’s a way better cook than I am, he offered.” TK shrugs but he looks happily at Carlos who returns the smile.

Owen wonders how long this has been going on, he’d say probably since they got down to Austin, if the comfortable touches and Carlos’ use of TK’s first name are any indication.

No one is allowed to call TK, Tyler, not even Owen. And he _named_ him.

He watches as they move around that kitchen seamlessly, like they’ve been here before. He smiles when he realizes that TK looks happy.

“Here you go, Sir.” Carlos puts a hot bowl of soup down on the table and Owen sits at TK’s glare.

“You can call me Owen.”

Carlos smiles but Owen looks at TK, pleased to see the shock on his face. He never let any of TK’s exes call him Owen, but he likes Carlos, likes how TK is with Carlos.

“This smells delicious, thank you.” Owen practically moans at the taste and turns to see both TK and Carlos laughing.

“Okay. We’re leaving. Feel better!” TK calls out as he grabs a small duffel bag that Owen didn’t see by the front door.

Owen has a feeling he won’t be seeing TK for a while.


	7. prompt fill (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @shsbabe - Do you write fan fics? I have been dying to get someone to write something where Carlos needs some one to take care of him. Whether it be TK realizing his feelings and how Carlos is going slow for him. Or something happens with Carlos and his family like a falling out. Or the team makes a joke about TK and Carlos and TK says we aren’t together, and Carlos take it hard. I want Carlos taken care of!
> 
> Just a quick PSA - I don’t think this is what actually happened to our canon Carlos, but I wanted something to fit the prompt. Hope you like it!

“So you finally got your head out of your ass?”

“What?” TK looks at Judd in confusion.

“You and Reyes.” Judd nods his head towards Carlos, who’s laughing with his dad as he grills burgers.

“Oh, uhh.”

“It’s alright kid, we all know.” Judd smirks and then gets serious. “We’re just glad he has someone.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s been rough. Losing Iris, only to find her again right here.”

“I know that.” TK snaps and then immediately feels bad about it, since Judd is only looking out for Carlos.

“I’m glad he told you.”

“Told me what?”

“You ever find out why he’s so close with Michelle?”

“I mean, I thought it was because of Iris.” TK’s wracking his brain for any mention of how Michelle and Carlos became friends, but he’s coming up empty.

Judd looks around and then leans down to whisper like he shouldn’t be saying this. “Iris was his friend first. Their mom took him in when he was seventeen, after he got kicked out of his house.”

TK’s breath catches as he looks over to Carlos again. He’s upset, and not just because he found out something about Carlos he really wishes had come from Carlos himself. No, he’s upset that this beautiful, wonderful man, had to go through something like that.

TK doesn’t think, he just walks over to Carlos and puts his arms around his waist as he kisses the back of his neck.

“Hey.”

“Hi, honey.” TK smiles as Carlos turns in his arms. He kisses him once softly and then nuzzles his head into Carlos’ neck.

“What was that for?”

“Just felt like it.”

Carlos raises an eyebrow at him but decides to let it go for now. TK knows they’ll eventually talk about it, talk about both of their pasts, but it will be so they can look towards the future, a future together.

“I’m really glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad I’m here, too, Tiger.”


	8. prompt fill (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for @superfnatual - Sorry for bothering you but can we get a :'the diamond on your engagement ring is fake' for tarlos? BTW I adore your writing

TK knows he’s being a little shit. He _knows_ it. But he can’t help it. Carlos is burning a hole into the side of his face with the way his pupils have blown wide and his breath catches. It’s not TK’s fault that he won a ring pop at the last booth they were at.

It’s also not his fault that now said ring pop is on his finger as he licks it. Heavily.

He can’t be blamed, truly. They’re at the Austin County Fair and he’s been eating his weight in candy all night, so of course he has to have a little more fun.

“Tyler.” Carlos hisses just as TK gets the entire ring pop in his mouth and he smirks around it, and then winks because he can. Carlos growls at him and TK smiles as he releases the candy with a loud pop.

“Problem, Officer?”

“I swear to - ”

“Damn, Carlos. Couldn’t even get him a real ring?” Paul jokes as they make their way towards the rides. TK laughs at the looks on Mateo’s and Marjan’s faces, knowing they were caught.

“I got him a real ring.” Carlos grumbles and TK freezes where he’s standing under Carlos’ arm.

Carlos looks like he’s seen a ghost and TK can see the beginnings of a blush. He can vaguely hear Paul, Mateo, and Marjan laughing but he only has eyes for Carlos.

“Shit.”

“Did you just?”

“No.” Carlos’ eyes are panicked as he steps away from TK and starts to walk away.

“Carlos?” TK laughs. “Where are you going?”

“I’m - ”

“Did you just propose?” TK looks back and forth between Carlos and his crew. “He just proposed right?”

Carlos softens and turns to look at TK and TK’s breath catches. He grabs Carlos’ hands and smiles at him.

“Not yet, but soon, Tiger.”

TK kisses him and then puts the ring pop back in his mouth and smirks as Carlos’ eyes darken. TK steps closer and leans up to whisper in Carlos’ ear.

“Yes.”


	9. prompt fill (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> could you write something very soft for Tarlos, please. like them getting comfort food after a bad day. or the two of them having a night in

“You don’t have to come over.” TK whispers through the phone and he can hear Carlos scoff.

“Ty, I want too, okay?” Carlos answers him kindly and TK smiles, partly at the nickname, but also at Carlos voicing what he wants. They’re both working on communicating better and it warms TK’s heart.

“I don’t want you to get sick.”

“I’ll be fine. As soon as this soup is done, I’ll head over.”

“Soup? Carlos you didn’t - ”

“I know. I’ll see you soon.”

“Fine.” TK grumbles and Carlos laughs. TK shuffles back over to the couch, texting Carlos that the door is open, since he doesn’t think he’ll have enough energy to open it.

TK must fall asleep because the next thing he knows, Carlos is waking him with water, medicine, and a bowl of soup.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Carlos also presses a hoodie into his hands and TK blushes as he puts on Carlos’ Austin Police Department hoodie.

“Thought you’d want that.” Carlos says as he maneuvers TK’s head into his lap when he sits down.

“It is my favorite.” TK laughs, thinking about all the times he’s worn this hoodie around Carlos’ house.

Carlos laughs and cards his fingers through TK’s hair and TK goes boneless against him. He can hear the quiet murmur of the TV and it lulls him back to sleep.

TK wakes again to soft voices. He can make out his dad talking to Carlos and asking how he’s doing.

“I’m okay.” TK croaks out and shifts himself into sitting up against Carlos.

“I can see that.” There’s a twinkle in Owen’s eyes that TK knows means trouble. “Thinking of switching careers?”

“Dad.” TK whines and presses his face into Carlos’ shoulder, feeling slightly betrayed as Carlos laughs.

“Glad you’re feeling better Ty.” Carlos whispers as TK looks up at him.

TK just smiles as he hears his dad laugh and he puts his face back into Carlos’ shoulder.

“Thank you.”

“Welcome.”


	10. prompt fill (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adrianintown asked:  
> 31\. Stop biting that fucking lip. Tarlos

Carlos can barely concentrate on the road as he looks over at TK in the passenger seat.

He didn’t think that Owen would let him take TK home from the hospital, but he’d clearly taken pity on them wanting some alone time, so he reluctantly agreed.

But now Carlos is regretting that decision, because TK looks _good_.

Not that he hasn’t seen TK in jeans and a short sleeve button down before, but the stubble on his jaw is new. And damn if the beard isn’t _doing_ it for him.

TK’s also biting his bottom lip, something he definitely does naked, and Carlos is only human.

“ **Stop biting that fucking lip.** ” Carlos breathes out after TK throws him a wink.

“Why Officer, is it distracting?” TK practically purrs and Carlos groans.

“Tyler.”

TK laughs and Carlos is about to say something else when they look up at a loud bus crash right in front of them. They look at each other, flirting forgotten as they jump out of the car to help.

TK turns and Carlos almost runs into him as TK grabs his face and kisses him hard and fast before pulling away.

“Later.” TK promises.

_Later_.


	11. prompt fill (5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 48- “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed” tarlos

Carlos leans against the doorway to his bedroom, stifling a laugh, as he watches TK attempt to eat tacos in bed.

**“You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”**

TK startles at Carlos’ voice and drops an entire taco on the bed, sheets be damned.

“Sorry?”

“What are you eating in bed for anyways?” Carlos asks as he crawls onto the other side of the bed, TK settling against his chest instantly.

“Well. You did say I should eat to get my strength back up, and then you said I shouldn’t leave the bed, so…”

“Brat.” Carlos teases fondly. TK chuckles and leans his head against Carlos’ shoulder.

“You love it.” TK jokes but Carlos just squeezes his hand around TK’s stomach a little tighter and TK’s breath hitches.

It’s too soon to say those words, even though Carlos is pretty sure he felt them almost instantly. Falling in love with TK is perhaps the easiest thing he’s ever done. Not trying to spook him on the other hand, a lot harder.

Carlos reaches around to grab a taco off of TK’s plate and smiles at TK’s huff of indignation.

“Hey. Those are my tacos.”

“Yeah. And this is my bed.” Carlos raises an eyebrow at TK and soon the tacos are forgotten, sheets _really_ be damned.


	12. prompt fill (6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> “You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?” With Tarlos :)

TK wakes up to the sound of Carlos’ boots and gun belt hitting the floor. At least he took the gun off first.

“Hey.” TK says quietly as he scoots over as much as the hospital bed allows.

“Hey, sorry.”

Carlos climbs in and lays down next to him and curls into TK’s side.

**“You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?”** TK laughs quietly as he cards his fingers through Carlos’ hair.

“Mm after my shift.” Carlos mumbles as he gets more comfortable.

TK knows Carlos has been working himself into the ground during his shifts so he can spend more time at the hospital with him. He’s more than ready to get out of here so they can actually sleep in a real bed and not this uncomfortable hospital one.

“I’m glad you came.” TK whispers as he leans heavily into Carlos, putting his right arm around his shoulders.

“Always.” Carlos presses a kiss to his shoulder and then TK can hear Carlos’ slight snores that always bring a smile to his face.

_Always_. He likes the sound of that.


	13. prompt fill (7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 13 for tarlos - you can't keep pretending it didn't happen, because it did

Carlos gets home and smiles at the sight that greets him. TK is sitting on the couch smiling into his coffee while their son plays on the floor.

The only thing out of place is Owen, sitting in a chair, looking shell shocked.

“Tyler.” Carlos walks over to TK and kisses him before leaning down and kissing his son on the top of his head and ruffling his hair.

“Owen.” All Carlos gets in return to this is a nod.

“Someone want to tell me what’s going on?”

“He’s upset that Nico called him Grandpa.”

Carlos can’t help it, he laughs and picks up Nico. TK takes him and puts him on his lap.

“Daddy!” Nico smiles and leans against TK.

“And this is a problem because?”

“Because it means I’m old.” Owen finally says as he takes Nico from TK to hold him.

“I don’t know why you’re upset about this?” TK finally says as Carlos sits next to him.

“I’m not upset, I just - ”

“You asked for this.” TK exasperation coming through with his huff of laugher. “We were married maybe ten minutes and you asked for a grandbaby.

“I know.” Owen groans and it’s so much like TK that Carlos laughs.

**“You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!”**

“Easy, Tiger.”

TK throws him a look as he gets off the couch to sit on the arm of the chair Owen’s in. He leans down to look at their son, who is happily playing with the necklace Owen wears.

“Dad.”

“I know, TK. I’m sorry.”

TK has a look in his eye that Carlos _knows_ means trouble, but he decides to let it play out.

“You’re not old. You don’t even have that many gray hairs.”

“TK!”

“Gray hair, Grandpa.” Nico says and they all start laughing. Owen’s horrified face goes fond as he looks at Nico.

“That’s it. I’m getting it dyed, and I don’t want any noise from the peanut gallery.”


	14. prompt fill (8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> #19 or 24 Tarlos please - you're so fucking hot when you're mad

It only takes Carlos ten seconds. Ten seconds after TK walks into Carlos’ apartment behind him, in borrowed sweats and brand new stitches, Carlos freaks out.

“I can’t believe you!”

TK watches, amused, as Carlos paces back and forth in his living room. He’s usually so put together, so to see him this agitated is _unusual_.

“You can’t just _run_ into danger. You just got shot. You just left the hospital. I was _literally_ driving you home from there.”

“I was - ”

“I mean who gets blown over by water from a fire hose? I know you wanted to help, I did too, but you’re recovering!”

“Carlos - ”

“And _then_.” Carlos huffs out breathe. “You popped your stitches, and I had to explain to your dad that I was taking you to the hospital. Do you know how terrifying that was?!”

**“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”**

That freezes Carlos in his tracks and he stares at TK with his hands on his hips, and TK wants nothing more than to kiss him, so he does.

“What?” Carlos asks bewildered after they break apart.

“You’re hot when you’re mad. Well, all the time, but this was new. C’mon. I’m sore, I’m tired, and I believe you promised me food that doesn’t taste like cardboard.”

“Oh, it’s like that?”

TK’s eyes soften as he kisses Carlos again.

“Yeah, Carlos. It is.”


	15. prompt fill (9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Tarlos, 40 or 43 please - 43. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Owen walks into TK’s hospital room and smiles at the sight before him.

TK has been awake a couple of days and asking for just as long when he can go home. He’s somehow roped Carlos into crawling into bed with him, and they’re both out like a light. So naturally, as any good parent would, Owen takes a couple of pictures.

The movement wakes Carlos, who turns red when he sees Owen.

“Sir.” Carlos goes to move off of the bed, which causes TK to reach out and pull him closer. Owen smiles.

“Stay. It’s fine.”

Carlos nods and leans up to look at him. “He’s feeling better.”

“He is. Doc says he might be able to go home by the end of the week.”

“That’s good.” Carlos looks down at TK again, the love clear to see. Owen takes another photo and Carlos turns to him again, blushing for good measure.

**“You’re lucky you’re so cute.”** Owen tilts his head at the bed. “Otherwise I definitely would’ve kicked you out.” Owen teases, pleased when Carlos laughs.

“Sure, Sir.”


	16. prompt fill (10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> female-overlord-3 asked:  
> I can see all the angst prompts for Malex but I want soft Tarlo first #12 +#40 please - 40. “You’re so fucking adorable.”

Carlos walks into TK’s room and chuckles at the sight. TK is trying to get into the sweatpants Carlos brought him but his leg is caught in some of the wires connected to him.

“Need some help?”

“Carlos!” TK yelps and falls on the bed.

Carlos grabs the wires as TK works on untangling himself and Carlos melts at the sight. **“You’re so fucking adorable.”**

TK blushes and surprises Carlos by kissing him. Carlos smiles at him and kisses him again.

“Can you help me with my pants, too?” TK waggles his eyes brows at Carlos.

Carlos can’t help it, he laughs.


	17. prompt fill (11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 17 for tarlos - 17. “Bite me.”

**“Bite me.”** TK teases Carlos as Carlos rolls his eyes at him.

“Really TK?” Owen says as he walks into TK’s hospital room, pleased at the deer in headlights look that TK is sporting.

“Daaaaad.” TK whines, because he is too old to be caught flirting. Carlos just laughs. Traitor.

“Sorry.”

TK knows he’s blushing as he hides his face in his hands.

“Don’t worry, Tiger, you can.” Carlos winks and Owen laughs, and TK just really wants the ground to swallow him whole.

“Oh, TK. I like him.” Owen smirks, the twinkle in his eyes growing as he looks between them.

“I hate you both, so much.” TK groans, but he’s smiling.

“Liar.”


	18. prompt fill (12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> “Just talk to me” for Tarlos

“I really hope you don’t mind me being here.” Carlos squeezes TK’s hand again, afraid to finally let go. “I know we’re taking it slow, and that we were keeping it between us, but I had to see you. I had to make sure you’re okay. And - ”

Carlos jolts as he feels movement against his hand. He looks up to see TK’s eyes flutter and then a soft groan makes it way out of his mouth.

“TK? Can you hear me? Open your eyes Tiger.” Carlos chants softly as he pushes the button for the doctor. He already has his phone out texting Owen to come back to the room.

“Hurts.” TK says softly and Carlos pushes his hair off of his forehead.

“I know. It’s okay. I’ve called for the doctor.”

Carlos squeezes TK’s hand again and finally those beautiful green eyes open up to look at him. They’re laced with pain but they smile at Carlos.

“I texted your dad, I think he was in the cafeteria getting me coffee.” Carlos shakes his head and smiles at TK.

“‘S okay, you’re here.”

Carlos can’t help it, a half laugh half sob escapes him and he leans forward against TK’s arm, the events of the shooting catching up to him now that TK is awake.

“Glad you’re awake Tiger.”

TK smiles at the nickname and squeezes his hand.

**“Keep talking to me.** ” TK whispers, the pain taking its toll, so Carlos starts talking about everything the 126 has been up to in the days TK’s been in the hospital.

Owen runs in, followed by a nurse, and through it all, TK finds his eyes, mouthing the words ‘thank you’.


	19. prompt fill (13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> “Please come home, I miss you”- Tarlos. This one sounds adorable!!

It’s official. TK’s going stir crazy. He’s finally home from the hospital and he’s been staying over at Carlos’ a couple nights a week.

But Carlos has a shift today, and so does his dad, and so does the rest of the 126.

So, he’s bored.

He can’t do much while he’s recovering and still has stitches so he’s been sitting on the couch watching Netflix all day.

He gives in around lunch time and calls Carlos.

“Hey, Tiger.”

**“Please come home, I miss you.”** TK says without preamble.

Carlos laughs. “Going a little stir crazy?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be home for lunch then.”

TK smiles, already excited for his little lunch date with Carlos, even while sitting on the man’s couch.

“Can’t wait.”


	20. prompt fill (14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> “Oh god, I need a drink” tarlos? not so angsty lol

**“Oh god, I need a drink.”** Paul slams his head down on their table and groans.

“Long day?” TK asks as he raises an eyebrow at Carlos who just shrugs and smiles.

“You could say that. Why are people so stupid?”

“I ask myself that every day.” Carlos chimes in and Paul looks up at him.

“You’d know more than we would.”

Carlos laughs and TK can’t help it, he smiles, because there’s not much better than Carlos Reyes laughing.

“Oh shit.” Paul looks between them and then back around to the bar. “Did I interrupt a date?”

TK shrugs, trying to fight the blush that he knows is on his face while Carlos just smirks at him. They don’t say anything to Paul, too engrossed in staring at each other.

“Right. I’m gonna go.” Paul says as he backs away from their table, shaking his head at them.

“A date, huh?” TK asks cheekily.

Carlos’ eyes flash. “Yeah, Tiger. It’s a date.”


	21. prompt fill (15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I don’t know I you are still doing requests but if you are can you do #3 tarlos but maybe Carlos is the one hurt - stay with me

TK didn’t want to go home after their stargazing date but he knew it was for the best. Now, it’s a day later and he’s over at Carlos’ to watch a movie.

Except, when Carlos answers the door, he’s subdued and in sweats. Not unusual, but he’s usually in jeans and a polo when TK comes over. 

“Hey, you okay?” TK asks Carlos as he walks inside.

“Huh? Yeah.” Carlos shuffles into the kitchen on autopilot and grabs waters and popcorn for them. TK waits until he sits down next to him on the couch and lightly touches his shoulder.

“Carlos?” 

Carlos startles and TK can’t help but think he looks a little lost. It’s such a contrast from yesterday that he’s beginning to wonder what happened when Carlos was on shift today.

“Sorry.” Carlos shakes his head. “So what movie did you wanna watch?” 

“Well first I wanna know what’s bothering you.” TK gives him a pointed look.

“It’s nothing.” 

TK grabs his hand. “It’s not nothing.”

Carlos squeezes his hand and exhales. TK waits while Carlos gathers his thoughts, it’s the least he can do, after Carlos listened to his re-telling of his overdose before he told the 126. 

“Michelle found Iris.” Carlos whispers after a moment and TK gasps.

“Is she?” TK doesn’t know if he wants to say ‘dead’ or ‘alive’ but Carlos squeezes his hand again.

“She’s alive.” 

“Carlos.” TK breathes out and smiles.

“I know. It’s crazy. After we found the truck, I thought - ” Carlos chokes down a sob and he wipes at his eyes with his other hand. 

“Hey.” TK pulls Carlos closer and wraps an arm around his shoulder. “She found her, that’s what’s important.”

“She was here.” At TK’s confused face, Carlos continues. “In Austin. Michelle found her in one of the homeless camps living in a tent.”

“My god.”

“My best friend. She was here this whole time. I’ve walked that camp with Michelle before, so she doesn’t go alone. How did we both miss her?” Carlos is breathing heavy as he rubs a hand down his face and TK’s heart breaks for him and for Michelle.

“Maybe she didn’t want to be found.” 

“That’s what she told Michelle, actually.” Carlos laughs softly. “It’s just like her.”

“Have you seen her?” 

“No.” Carlos shakes his head. “Michelle said she went back to the camp.”

“What? Why?”

“Michelle and her mom think she has undiagnosed schizophrenia.”

TK drops his head and kisses Carlos’ shoulder. 

“It makes sense. She was saying the weirdest things before she went missing, everyone missed it.” 

“None of this is your fault. It’s no one's fault.” TK tightens his arm that’s around Carlos, comforting them both. 

“I know. I just...” 

“You miss her?”

“Yeah.” Carlos looks at TK and TK can tell these last three years of looking for his friend are weighing on him. Being there for Michelle meant he wasn’t able to fall apart. TK’s heart aches for him.

“Is there a way to see her?”

“Michelle said she spent the night watching the sky with her in the camp. She asked about me apparently. I could go there I guess.” Carlos shrugs but TK can tell it’s taking everything in Carlos to not head there right now. 

“You should.” TK looks at Carlos. “She might not be how you remember her but you should see her.” 

“You’ll come with me?”

“I will.”

“I mean, I’m not sure if bringing someone else to her is a good idea, but - ”

“I can wait in the car.”

“Thank you, TK.” 

TK leans over and kisses Carlos softly.

“We’re a team, remember?”


	22. prompt fill (16)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soclosebutyetsofar asked:  
> 19\. “I think I’m in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me” for Tarlos please! Thank you already ☺️

TK shifts on the hood of Carlos’ Camaro and pulls Carlos’ hand closer to him. It shouldn’t matter so much, holding his hand, but it does.

This _thing_ between them is big, bigger than he’s ever experienced before. What is it that Carlos said at the juice bar? That he had all these _feelings_.

TK understands. He looks at Carlos, for once not shying away from the look in Carlos’ eyes, and feels himself settle.

**“I think I’m falling in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me.”** TK whispers and watches as Carlos’ mouth drops open and his eyes tear up.

It wasn’t what TK meant to say, but he’s glad he said it.

“Tyler.” Carlos whispers his name like a prayer as he scoots closer to TK and leans over to kiss him.

“Me too.” Carlos breathes against his mouth and TK smiles into the next kiss.

Carlos lays back down next to him, careful of his shoulder and grabs his hand again.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


	23. prompt fill (17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> 1\. We’re not just friends and you fucking know it

TK finally drops his hand and peers at his dad, blush sitting high on his cheeks as his dad smiles at him.

“Officer Reyes was pretty upset.”

“He was?” TK perks up at that, while also not wanting Carlos to be upset over him.

“So?” Owen prods and TK rolls his eyes.

“We’re friends.” TK tries weakly.

**“You are not just friends and you know it.”**

TK knows he’s blushing and Owen smiles again as he squeezes his knee.

“It’s...we’re, uh, taking it slow.”

Owen nods. “I like him.”

“Dad!”

“What? He seems to care about you TK.”

“Carlos is a good guy.”

Owen gives him a _look_.

“I care about him, too.”

“I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Dad.” TK smirks. “So...you and Zoe?”

“TK.” Owen groans but smiles at him, and TK can’t help but think it’s a smile mirrored on his own face as well.


	24. prompt fill (18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: anonymous asked:  
> 8 with Tarlos?? - 8. “Why are you so jealous?”
> 
> Part 2: anonymous asked:  
> 8 & 25 Tarlos please??? - 25. You’re mine, I don’t share
> 
> Part 3: anonymous asked:  
> I don’t know if u do Tarlos smut, but if so, can I request some with Carlos saying Hands above ur head and/or Spread em? Cos it turns out I have a bit of a police kink

“Dude, TK, why the long face?”

TK looks over at Paul, knowing he won’t have to say much as he rolls his eyes at him.

Paul tracks TK’s look and spots Carlos at the bar talking to another man.

“Your boy getting you a drink?”

“Not my boy.” TK mumbles.

“Yeah? Do _you_ know that?”

TK scoffs at Paul and goes back to staring at Carlos, who said he’d be right back as he went to refill TK’s mineral water, and then got stopped by the handsome stranger, who’s standing _close_ to Carlos.

Paul’s staring at him, and it’s a little unnerving.

“If he’s not your boy, **why are you so jealous**?”

“What?! I’m not jealous.”

“You sure?”

Paul raises an infuriating eyebrow and TK scowls as he leaves Paul and walks over to the bar.

“Hey, sorry Tiger, got sidetracked.” Carlos says to him as TK sidles up next to him.

TK shoots a quick glance at the stranger and then looks back to Carlos, who’s smiling fondly at him, with a twinkle in his eyes.

“That’s okay.” TK says as he leans up to kiss Carlos, stranger long forgotten.

* * *

TK breaks the kiss reluctantly, only remembering they’re in public when he hears Paul’s wolf whistle.

**“You’re mine, I don’t share.”** TK whispers in Carlos’ ear, pleased when he feels Carlos shiver against him.

“Take me home, Tiger.” Carlos bites TK’s ear and soothes the bite with his tongue. It’s enough to have TK whimpering slightly as he pulls back to look at Carlos, pupils blown wide in a mirror of his own.

“We’re leaving!” TK grabs Carlos’ hand and drags him out of the bar as he waves to the rest of his crew. He catches Paul’s smirk and rolls his eyes.

They’re barely outside when Carlos shoves him against the wall, pushing his entire body further into TK’s as he kisses him breathless.

TK barely gets a second to breathe before Carlos is sweeping his tongue into his mouth.

TK has no other thoughts besides how right this feels.

* * *

TK moans as Carlos sweeps his tongue into his mouth and his hands itch to move. He wants to run his fingers through Carlos' hair. Wants to run them up and down his back as Carlos pushes him further into the wall.

He must make a needy sound because Carlos breaks the kiss and stares wide eyed at him.

“Put your hands above your head.” Carlos growls as TK complies, because _yeah_ , he can get down with this.

Carlos’ eyes flash as he goes back to kissing TK breathless. If TK thought Carlos was kissing him before, he was sorely mistaken.

It’s like his entire mouth is being devoured and TK is trying really hard not to moan because they’re in public.

_Not the time to get arrested, although?_

TK goes to put his hands in Carlos’ hair when Carlos jerks back.

“Hands, TK.” Carlos whispers against his ear as he soothes the bite with his tongue.

“Gonna use your cuffs Officer?” TK moans in a breathless whisper.

Carlos steps away from TK and TK whines at the loss of contact. He pulls on TK’s belt loop as he walks towards his car. Carlos turns around and winks, fucking _winks_ , over his shoulder, and TK is a goner.

“You wish, Tiger.”


	25. 2x02 Coda

“What are you doing up?” TK asks as he shifts on the stairs to look at Carlos’ face.

“You really didn’t think I’d stay up waiting for you after finding out someone from the one twenty six died?”

“Shit,” TK swears. “Carlos I - ”

“I know, Tyler.”

“Who told you?”

“Grace. She was freaked out enough for the both of us but let me know it wasn’t you or Owen. Hell that it wasn’t Judd,” Carlos sniffles and TK holds tighter. 

“I’m sorry.”

“No, Tyler.” Carlos places another kiss in his hair and TK smiles softly. “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you for staying awake,” TK whispers.

“I wasn’t sure where you were going to end up but…”

“Here. Always here.” TK leans up and kisses Carlos softly.

“I don’t want you to feel obligated.” 

“What? And miss you in these shorts?” TK runs his hands over Carlos’ thighs, pushing the shorts up as Carlos chuckles. 

TK smiles and leans his forehead against Carlos’. “I don’t feel obligated. I want to be here.”

“I want you to be here, too.” 

“Good.” TK stands as he holds out his hand to Carlos. 

Carlos presses him against the wall as he kisses him and TK puts his hands around Carlos’ back. 

“I’m glad you’re okay Tyler Kennedy.”

“Still can’t believe I let you call me that,” TK grumbles.

_“TK.”_

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m glad we’re both okay, too.” TK kisses Carlos once more as turns to follow him up the stairs. 

Tonight, he misses Tim, tomorrow he’ll miss Tim, but right now, he falls into bed next to Carlos, grateful they’re able to. 

“Night, TK,” Carlos mumbles as he pulls the covers up. 

“Night, babe.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
